iLove you
by PLL-Naomily-iCarlyLover
Summary: Sam is in love with Carly, and Carly has a new boyfriend. CAM
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Cam Fanfiction I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and if you have any idea for the story.**

**I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

Sam's POV

It's been 2 years since I realized that I was in love with my best friend Carly Shay, I tried to fight against those feelings but I couldn´t stop feeling the way I felt for her. Every time I saw her, a smile appeared on my face, the sound of her voice was the most beautiful thing I had heard, I loved everything about her, her brown eyes, her smile, her hair, I loved that she was sweet, intelligent, and I loved how much she cared about me. I wasn´t able to stop the feelings I had for her, I wanted to, but every time I though I was over her I loved her even more.

* * *

Chapter 1

I was waiting for Carly in the Groovie Smoothie, she told me she needed to tell me something. After a few minutes I saw her coming she was crazy beautiful as always.

"Hey Sam" She said hi to me and kissed my cheek, I loved her perfume.

"What's up Carls?" I said. "What do you want to tell me?" I was dying of curiosity.

"First let me buy the smoothies" she said "Strawberry Blast?" she asked, she always knew what I wanted.

"You know me" I said, and she went to buy our smoothies.

She gave me my smoothie and sat next to me.

"Now tell me" I almost shouted, I hated to be waiting I needed to know what she wanted to tell me. What if it was somthing bad?

"Hey relax" she said, and nothing prepared me for what she was about to say.

"I'm dating Jake" I felt like somebody kicked me in the stomach. I always knew that she will eventually had a boyfriend but I didn't know that it was going to hurt me like that.

"Sam say something" she said. I realized that I stood in shock after what she told me and I didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I'm so happy for you" I said and I hugged her, I didn't want her to see my face, I needed to lie to her, I couldn't tell her that I was super jealous that she was dating someone that wasn't me, but she didn't know I was in love with her, so I needed to act like a best friend and be happy for her and listen to every detail about the new boyfriend.

And it hurt me more than I thought it will.

* * *

I went to my house after the Groovie Smoothie Carly asked me if I wanted to go to her house but I told her that I was really tired. I was on my bed thinking about what Carly told me _"I'm dating Jake"_ I kept repeating that moment in my mind. What I was going to do?, she said that Jake was going to be with us in the next iCarly rehearsal, I didn't know how I was going to see her with her new boyfriend without feeling pain; the worst part was that I needed to act like I was happy. She was happy and that was supposed to make me happy too, but she wasn't with me. How could I be happy about her being with someone who wasn't me if I wanted her?

* * *

We were in the iCarly studio about to start our rehearsal and he arrived.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hi" Carly said with a huge smile and gave him a quick kiss. I saw Freddie's face and I saw the jealousy in his eyes, poor kid even if I didn't like him that much because he wanted to be with Carly, I understood how he was feeling because I was feeling the same thing.

We finished the rehearsal and we went downstairs to eat Spaghetti Tacos that Spencer made for dinner. Jake and Carly kept looking at each other with lovely eyes. I could see Carly really liked him and of course he liked her as well.

I could see that Freddie was hurt too because he didn't stay, he just left without saying goodbye to Carly.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked.

"He left" I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know" I lied to her.

"I guess he was tired of something" Jake said puting his arm around Carly and I gave him an angry look.

"But he didn't say goodbye" Carly said with a sad face.

"I bet he has a reason" he said.

We sat with Spencer and ate the tacos. Jake kept asking me questiong trying to get along with me, he was trying to be friendly with his girlfriend's best friend, he was actually a nice guy and I hated that.

After a while Jake finally left.

I was about to leave when Carly hold my wrist.

"Please stay for the night" I just looked at her, "Please" she begged.

"Okay" I couldn't say no to that face, as much as I wanted to go I couldn't say no to her. I knew that she was probably going to talk to me all night about Jake. It was going to be painful for me but I needed to be there for her and support her if she was happy.

You would wonder why I hadn't kiss her or told her how I felt for her, but I couldn't do that, What if she hated me after that and I lose her as a friend? it would be too hard for me to lose her.

"Why do you think Freddie left earlier?" Carly asked me.

"Really!, you don't know why he left?" she didn't say anything and I continue "He was jealous"

"About Jake?"

"Of course, you know he loves you"

"I know, but he didn't need to go"

"He was hurt, seeing the person you love with somebody else its not easy" I wasn't talking about Freddie at the moment but she didn't know I was telling her what I felt. "Knowing that you want to be the one that makes her happy but you're not feels terrible"

"I should talk to him, I love him but as a friend I don't feel for him the way he want's me too but still I don't want to hurt him" She said, I knew she was talking about Freddie but I felt like she said it to me.

* * *

We went to her room and we talked about everything, I didn't know why but she didn't talk about her boyfriend, We kept talking for hours , we laughed a lot, and then she fall asleep in my arms and I stayed like that looking at her, she looked beautiful when she was sleeping, I could stay like that forever, I whispered "I love you so much" but of course she didn't listen.

And I realized that even if she had a boyfriend now and I was so jealous, I wasn't losing her as a friend, and I could live with having her just as a friend.

For a while.

* * *

**I Know is short but the next chapter will be a little longer. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and your ideas and opinions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter of my story thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this one**

* * *

Freddie and I got closer after the night he left without saying goodbye to Carly, he understood the feelings I had when Carly was with Jake, Carly was all the time with him so we had to be together if we didn't want to be alone. Actually the day after we met Jake we were alone in the iCarly studio because Carly went to Jake's house; and I told Freddie how I felt for Carly.

"_What's wrong Fredward? You seem down" I said._

"_Nothing"_

"_This is about Carly right?"_

"_Yes" he said looking to the floor_

"_Yeah I know how you're feeling" I said and then I realized I didn't mean to say that._

"_No you don't" he said and then continue "You don't know how it is to see the person you love with somebody else, you might now what it is to be left out because you're her best friend but you don't know how it feels" he said shouting, he had never shouted to me before._

"_You think I don't know how it feels?" I was shouting too "I hate seen them together, I hate that she's with him all the time and I hate that she is dating him instead of me" I shouted._

"_What do you mean she's dating him instead of you?"_

"_I love her" I shouted "Not only as a best friend I'm in love with her" I said and he just stayed in shock._

After a few minutes he said that he was okay with it. He was the first person I told about my feelings for Carly; actually it was good to have someone to talk about it.

* * *

Jake turned into the possessive boyfriend, he wanted to be with Carly all the time and if Carly and I went out he was calling her all the time. He never let her do anything, and Carly didn't do anything about it. It was a torture for me seeing them together but if I wanted to be with Carly I will have to be with him too.

I was in Carly's apartment and Jake called her.

"Jake is coming" Carly said.

"But I thought this was our day together" I said and she noticed the sadness in my voice.

"Yeah I know but he said that he misses me"

"He just can't stand you been with somebody else" I was angry, I really wanted to spend a day alone with her.

"Why are you so angry about it?"

"You are all the time with him and when you're not he calls you, you don't even have time for your friends anymore" I said shouting to her.

"Well he is my boyfriend"

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that you have to get away from your friends, we love you too you know"

"I'm sorry for being in love" she said. She was angry too.

"You don't have to apologize for that, you can have a boyfriend I'm just saying that you shouldn't leave your friends"

"Jake says I spend a lot of time with you and Freddie"

"When was the last time we were together? Just the us" I asked getting more angry. She stayed in silence. "See you don't even remember when was the last time you were with us"

"He wants to be with me, there is nothing wrong with that"

"He is a possessive freak"

"Don't say things about him, every time he tries to be nice to you, you are just rude". She said she was defending him instead of me and that hurt. Jake arrived just after she said that.

"What's going on here?" Jake said.

"Nothing" we both said at the same time.

"Yeah nothing is going on here. I'm just leaving" I said and I left and Carly didn't say anything.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night, I had to much in my head. It was my first fight with Carly in years. I hated Jake, he was so possessive and the worst part was that Carly didn't realize it, he changed her. I still loved her and I couldn't stand that she was with him all the time, it didn't feel anymore like we were best friends we were rarely together and when I was with her he was there too. I wanted my Carly back but she didn't seem to be there. I was too stressed to be in Seattle needed to go to clear my mind and my feelings for Carly. I had to try to stop feeling what I felt for her because the only thing that was causing, was pain.

* * *

I went to Groovie Smoothie with Freddie the next day I needed to talk to someone.

"Hey Fredbag" I said.

"What's up? How did it go with Carly?"

"We had a fight"

"Really? Why?"

"Jake called her and told her that he was coming" I said and he shook his head. "And I told her that she is never with us and she said that she needed to be with her boyfriend and blah blah blah"

"Wow! That dude has seriously change Carly, I mean When was the last time you had a fight?"

"Like years ago, since the Fleck and Dave thing"

"It sucks"

"Yeah I know" I said. "I've been thinking"

"About what?"

"I can't stand been here anymore. Seeing Carly all the time with him kills me, I need to get away to think, spend some time away from her to clear my head."

"Where do you want to go?" he said his voice seemed like he thought I was joking,

"I have an uncle in Portland, I'm going with him"

"Are you sure you want to leave" He seemed shocked.

"I am, I can't be here, I need to go for a while"

"Wow! When are you planning to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow, I need to talk to Carly first"

"She is not going to let you go, if you tell her that you are leaving" he said.

"I know I just don't want her to be angry when I leave"

"For how long are you going?"

"I don't know, until I'm ready to come back" I said and the continue. "I'm not going to call you or Carly while I'm there, I need to be away from everything, so Goodbye Freddie" He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"Until you come back"

"Yeah"

"Make sure you call me when that happens"

"I will, I promise" and I left him there, I needed to go to Carly's apartment.

* * *

She opened her door, I could see that she was sad.

"Hi" I said.

"You came to yell at me?"

"No, I don't want to fight with you anymore"

"Great" she said and I nodded "I'm sorry for shouting to you" she said and she hugged me I hugged her back, we stayed like that for a while, this was my way of saying goodbye. I was going to miss her so much but I needed to leave.

"I'm sorry too" I said.

She asked me to stay and I did.

I woke up really early in the morning my uncle was outside waiting for me because I asked him to pick me up there. I left a letter on her bed next to her, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Goodbye Carls, I love you". She just moved but she didn't wake up.

I saw my uncle and I got into his truck, he started the engine.

And just like that, I'm gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for you reviews. This chapter and probabably the next one are going to be in Carly's POV. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Carly's POV.

I woke up and I didn't see Sam, she slept in my house and she wasn't there anymore. I looked for her downstairs and in the bathroom but she wasn't there. I went back to my room and I saw an envelope. It was a letter from Sam I opened it and I read it.

_Dear Carly._

_First, I need to tell you that you're my best friend and the most important person in the world for me, and no matter what I do that will never change. You might be wondering where I am, well I left Seattle. I went with my uncle in Portland, I needed to leave to clear my mind. I have many things in my head and I need to be away from everything for a while. I never told you this because I thought it might ruin our friendship but since I don't know when I'm coming back, I want you to know the truth. I love you more than just a friend. I'm in love with you._

_I hope you don't hate me for it, I couldn't be here anymore. Seeing you with Jake every day was too hard for me. I hope you understand me. Until I come back Goodbye Carly._

_Forever yours._

_Sam _

I read that letter a million times and I started crying. Sam was in love with me and now she was gone. I tried to call her I wanted to tell her to come back but she didn't answer. I was in love with her too and when realized that, I started dating Jake because I wanted to stop feeling the way I felt for her, because she was my best friend and a girl, I shouldn't feel that way for her, and now because I wasn't honest with her and with myself I had lost her. She was gone and I wished that I had told her how much I loved her.

* * *

After calling Sam like 20 times whithout getting an answer I went to Freddie's apartment.

"Freddie" I said still crying. He came out and saw me crying.

"What's wrong Carly?" He said and he hugged me.

"Sam is gone"

"I know" his answer surprised me.

"What? How do you know?"

"She told me yesterday"

"She told you in person, why she didn't tell me"

"Because she thought you wouldn't let her go if she did and she needed to tell you something else." He said and stayed in silence and then continue "Did she tell you in the letter?"

"Tell me what?" He knew about Sam being in love with me or he meant something else.

"Nothing"

"You know about?" I asked him

"About what?"

"Sam being in love with me"

"So she told you"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"We became really close after you started dating Jake and she told me because I understood the way she felt, you know seeing you with him and the jealousy and all that stuff"

"And now she left and she doesn't answer to my phone calls"

"She told me that she didn't want to talk to any of us while she's there, she wanted to be alone to clear her head and everything, she told me that she wanted to forget the feelings she had for you. So don't worry about it, she will come back eventually"

"But I don't want her to stop feeling that way"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with her too" I said, it was the first time I said that out loud and It was too late.

"Really?" he said. He seemed really shock. "But you are with Jake"

"I know"

"So you are not in love with him"

"No" I said. "When I realized I was in love with Sam I tried to ran from my feelings and stated dating Jake, but I hate it. He is so possessive and so annoying"

"Tell me about it" He said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry I left you guys, I was so confused and nnow everything is a mess, I'm with a person I don't want to be with, my best friend, the person that I love is gone because I was a coward" I said and I started crying again, and Freddie put his arm around me.

Then Jake called me. I told him I needed to talk to him in the Groovie Smoothie in 10 minutes.

"I'm going to break up with him" I said, Freddie seemed a little shock but happy at the same time. "I don't want to be with him, I can't keep making him believe that I love him, when I love somebody else". I left and went to the Groovie Smoothie.

* * *

"Hey" He said and tried to kiss me but I moved away. "What's wrong?"

I sighed "I think we should break up"

"What?" he said a little angry. "Why?"

"I don't feel happy with this relationship"

"Are you with somebody else?" He said more angry.

"No" I said trying to calm him. "I just don't want to be in a relationship right now"

"I knew it, your stupid friends tried to convince you that I wasn't right for you and you believed them" he said shouting to me, and I got angry.

"This has nothing to do with Sam and Freddie, I don't love you"

"You will come back begging me to be with you" he said and he left.

I sat on a chair and T-Bo came.

"That was big scandal, What's wrong?"

"I broke up with him"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, actually I think I am" I said with a smile actually I was surprised I wasn't sad because I broke up with Jake I was sad because Sam was gone.

"Okay, I will give you a smoothie"

"I didn't bring any money"

"My treat" he said and he brought me a free smoothie. "To celebrate for you break up" I laughed and drank my smoothie, T-Bo was the only person I knew that will celebrate a break up.

* * *

... **On the next chapter**

_I was walking and I saw a blond girl, when the blond girl turned her head and looked at me, my heart stoped, it was Sam. I ran as fast as I could, to get closer to her._

* * *

**This chapter was a little short but the next one is going to be longer. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me your ideas and opinions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is a little longer than usual.**

* * *

Carly's POV

Sam had been away for almost a moth, and I missed her like crazy. Every time I was on the street and I saw a blond girl, my heart stopped until I saw her face and realized that she wasn't Sam. I needed to talk to her, to feel her, to hug her.

Jake tried to make me go back with him, but I told him to leave me alone and he never called again. Freddie and I became closer and he moved on, he understood that my only love was Sam and that there was no point to keep trying, he started to like one girl at school named Wendy, she was really nice and I really liked that he laws into her. She will make him happy.

* * *

One afternoon I decided to go for a walk by myself. It was a little rainy. I went to the park that was near my apartment. I was walking and I saw a blond girl and when she turned my heart stopped, it was Sam. I shouted her name and ran closer to her she seemed shocked and I hugged her, she hugged me back.

"I missed you so much" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I missed you too"

She rubbed my head and kept hugging me. We were in each others arms under the rain for a while, then I raised my head, and looked into her eyes, she had tears in her eyes too.

"I though you will hate me when I came back"

"I could never hate you"

"Great, you don't have to worry about what the letter said, I'm over it. I just want to be your best friend" she said, and it hurt me, Was she over me?, Did she mean that she wasn't in love with me anymore? I was planning on telling her that I loved her when I see her, but if she didn't feel that way anymore I wasn't sure of doing it.

Instead of telling her everything I wanted I just said."You will always be my best friend, no matter what happens"

It stopped raining and we sat on a bench, Sam put her arm around me and I put my head on her shoulder. We stayed like that for a while and I said. "I broke up with Jake" Sam seemed surprised.

"Really?, Why?"

"I wasn't in love with him, he wasn't the right person for me"

"Are you okay?"

"Now that you are back, yes!" I said and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I left" she said, and we stayed in silence.

* * *

After an hour of being sitting at the bench we went to my apartment.

"Where's Spencer?" Sam said.

"He went night fishing with Socko"

"Oh"

"Can you stay for the night? Please" I said. I couldn't let her go to her house, I was afraid that if I let her I wouldn't see her again.

"Okay" she said and then she looked at me. "Is there any ham?" she said with a smile, I laughed she was still the same hungry Sam.

"Yes, it's in the fridge" I said and she went to the kitchen to eat some ham.

After that we went to my room. We lay on my bed and I put my head on her chest and my arm around her waist, she put her arm around me and rubbed my back.

We talked for hours, she told me about Portland, about her uncle that was a great guy, he was funny and he was one of the few people in her family that Sam actually liked. I listened to her all night, I told her about Freddie and Wendy and she seemed happy for him. We stayed in silence for a while and then I told her. "Never leave me again" I was about to cry.

"I promise you, I'm never leaving you again" she said and I felt relived.

I fall asleep in her arms, it was perfect and finally after moths of being miserable I was happy, I could stay that way forever.

* * *

Sam's POV

I kept repeating what happen in my head. Carly wasn't happy when I was gone, I shouldn't have left her. I told her that I was over my feelings for her, and I thought that I was, but when I saw her in the park my heart started beating super fast and all the feelings came back. She broke up with Jake so it was a good signal, Was she in love with me too? I needed to know that.

I looked at her sleeping on my chest she was so peaceful like she hadn't sleep in weeks and she was finally resting. She looked so beautiful. I fall asleep with the girl I loved in my arms, it was the happiest moment of my life.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer ran, gave me a huge hug and lifted me.

"We missed you" he said.

"I know, I missed you too" I said giving him a hug.

Freddie opened the door of Carly's apartment and came running next to me.

"It's true! Carly told me that you were back" he said and hugged me.

"Hey guys, What do you think if I make Spaghetti Tacos to celebrate that Sam is back?" Spencer said.

"It sounds great" I said, I had missed everybody so much.

We went to the kitchen and we talked a lot. We finished eating.

"I think I should go to my house, to tell my mother I'm back, and see if she still wants me there" I said grabbing my bag.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Carly said with a sad face, I hate seeing her like that.

"Just for an hour, I will come back and we will go to the Groovie Smoothie okay?"

"That sound good to me" She said smiling. "You can stay here if you mother doesn't want you to come back"

"Thanks" I said smiling to her.

"Yeah! this is your house Sam" Spencer said.

"Thank you guys" I said and I went to my house. "Bye"

To my surprise my mother missed me , so she let me be back in my house, actually she was nicer than usual, she was happy that I was back.

* * *

Later Carly and I went to the Groovie Smoothie, Freddie said he wasn't going because he was going with Wendy to the movies, so it was just Carly and me.

We went for our smoothies and there was a new girl working for T-Bo, she was really pretty.

"Hi my name is Charlie, What can I give you?" she said smiling.

"Two Strawberry blast smoothies please" I said smiling back.

"Anything else you want?"

"No, thanks" I said and then T-Bo came

"Sam" he shouted

"Hey T"

"I'm glad you're back, this girl here has being so sad" he said looking at Carly and she blushed.

"I'm back for good now" I said.

"You just came form a travel?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I was in Portland for like a moth"

"Wow! I have a cousin in Portland it's a great place"

"Oh! Do you visit him often?"

"Yes, like every three moths, he works on a camping store"

"My uncle is the owner of one, Which is your cousin name?"

"His name is Jason"

"OH my god! I know him"

"Really?"

"Yes!, I met him when I helped my uncle in the store" I said. Jason was my only friend while I was in Portland he was an amazing guy.

"Charlie, don't charge for the smoothies. My treat" T-Bo said interupting us.

"Sure T-Bo, I will prepare them" she said and I couldn't help it, I checked her out while she was walking, and Carly noticed and she looked at me with a weird look. Was she jealous?

"Thanks T-Bo" Carly and I said.

"Here" Charlie said giving us our smoothies.

"We should.. am, I think we should grab a coffee some day, you know to keep talking and stuff" she said nervously Was she flirting with me?

"Sss Sure" I said stammeringly, She was so pretty and she was asking me out.

"Great!" she said and wrote something in a piece of paper "Call me" I looked at the paper it said Charlie and her phone number

"I will" I said smiling to her and she smiled back. I looked at Carly and she had a weird look on her face Jealousy maybe?

* * *

Carly didn't say a word on our way back to her apartment.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she said without looking at me.

"Come on Carls I know you, I know you have something"

"Nothing, really"

"Okay, don't talk about it if you don't want" I said. She stayed in silence. "So what do you want to do?"

"Are you sure you have time?" she asked angry.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to call that girl from the smoothies"

"Charlie?, What's the matter with her?"

"She was obviously into you, so why to wait, go and call her" she said shouting, she was angry.

"What's your problem?"

"Did you like her?" she asked and I didn't answer "Did you?". She was jealous, I could see that.

"Well, I think she's pretty"

"So you did like her" She said.

"What' s the problem anyway?. I liked Charlie who cares" I said

"You don't get it do you" she said.

"Get what?" I said.

"I'm in love with you" she almost shouted and my heart stopped.

* * *

**hehe :) I leave it in a little suspense. Hope you liked it**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry I haven't upload in a while I had a few problems with my computer but I will try to putt he new chapter tomorrow. Please tell me if you have any ideas.

Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter like I promised. Hope you like it**

* * *

Sam's POV

"I'm in love with you" My heart stopped. I had dreamed about her saying that but it was real this time.

She stood there looking at me like she thought I was about to ran away, but instead I got closer to her and kissed her, and she kissed me back. Her lips felt so soft and sweet, kissing Carly was the most amazing thing I had felt. She put her arms around my neck to bring me closer and I put my arms around her waist. I didn't want to stop kissing her but I needed air, I touched her lips with mine one last time and rest my forehead on hers. She had a huge smile on her face which made my heart melt.

"I thought you were over me" she said.

"Carly" I said looking into her eyes. "I'm in love with you and nothing you do will stop that, believe me no matter how hard I tried to forget you, I couldn't. I still love you and I think I will until I die." I took with my finger one of the tears that was running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Jake, I hurt you and I can't forgive myself for doing that. I was confuse and I didn't want to feel that way but I love you and I can't fight against that." she said "I don't want to lose you again"

"It's okay" I said hugging her. "I'm never leaving you again"

We stayed like that for a while. She rested her head on my shoulder and I felt her breath on my neck. I put my arms around her back hugging her.

"I'm not ready yet" she said.

"Not ready for what?"

"To tell everybody about us, you know. I'm not ready for people look at me that way." I stayed in silence "I love you and I want to be with you but I want to keep it between us, just for a while, until I feel ready to tell everybody."

"Okay" I said.

"Are you mad?"

"No Carls, I get it I know it's hard. I can wait, as long as we are together. We will keep it between us until you feel ready." I had her, nothing else matter. The girl of my dreams was in love with me, It was okay If she wanted to keep it a secret as long as she was with me.

I smiled "So we're together now" I said raising my eyebrow and she giggled and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Did that answer you question?" she said with a big smile.

"I think so" I said and then I got an idea. "Maybe I need you to answer again" she giggled and kissed me again this time I kissed her back before she pulled away, my heart started beating faster as our lips and tongues touched.

We pulled apart when we heard the door and Spencer appeared.

"Hey girls" he said and we blushed.

"Hey" Carly said nervously.

"Do you guys want to go to the movies; there is a great movie about zombies"

"Sounds great" Carly and I said at the same time which made us laugh.

My phone rang it was my mother and she said that she needed me there because she wanted me to meet her new boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I can't go to the movies today" I said.

"It's okay It will be another time" Spencer said. Carly seemed upset. I looked at her trying to say I was sorry, with my eyes.

"Bye Spence, Bye Carls" I said I wanted to touch her lips one more time but I couldn't with Spencer there, and I gave her kiss on the cheek instead.

"Call me" She said.

"I will." I said smiling to her and I went to my house.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I kissed Carly I couldn't get that image out of my mind. It was like a dream come true. I was lost in my world when my phone rang, I had a text message it was from Carly.

"**Good morning :)" **I replied immediately.

"**Good morning cupcake! Thinking about me already? ;)" **a while later she replied.

"**You were thinking about me too don't lie :P"** I smiled reading her text, she knew me really well.

"**You caught me! But I'm always thinking about you"**

"**Wanna come? I miss you :("**

"**I'll be there in 10"**

"**Yay! I will wait, love you xxx" **I read her message and went to her apartment.

* * *

Spencer was in the living room when I arrived he was working on a new sculpture.

"Hey Spence" I said waving.

"What's up Sam?"

"How was the movie?"

"It was great." He started to tell me about the movie and I interrupted him

"Where is Carly?"

"In the iCarly studio" he said and I went to the stairs "You don't want to hear about the movie"

"No" I said running upstairs. He stood there with disappointment on his face, but then he went back to his sculpture.

I went to the iCarly studio and saw her there, she was really concentrated reading a book. "Hey beautiful" I said. She looked at me with a big smile, she was glad to see me and I couldn't be happier. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and sat next to her.

"You came fast" she said putting her book away.

"Do you want me to leave and come back later?"

"No" she said quickly "I love that you came fast, I missed you" she said and I laughed.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Freddie is coming in an hour for the iCarly rehearsal" It was our first iCarly since I came back and we were really excited.

"So, we have an hour alone" I said raising my eyebrow trying to give her a sexy look which made her giggle and got closer to me. I captured her lips and my heart started beating super fast again, everytime I kissed her was like that. After a few minutes we pulled apart and she rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

Carly started laughing and I looked at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"I just thought that you haven't asked for ham, and you have been here for like 15 minutes" I laughed "You always arrive and ask for ham before doing anything."

"Well you know having a girlfriend makes me stop thinking about ham all the time" I said and she me kiss on the cheek. She looked at me and smile.

"What?"

"Is the first time you call me your girlfriend" she said.

"You don't want me to?"

"I do, I love it" she said with happiness in her eyes.

* * *

Freddie arrived later. We were watching music videos on Carly's laptop.

"Hola señoritas" he said he randomly spoke in Spanish and I never knew why.

"Ready for the rehearsal?" Carly said.

"First, I need to tell you something" Freddie said. "I'm officially dating Wendy"

"Really? I'm so happy for you" Carly said and hugged him.

"It's Great Benson" I said.

"So what's up, are you two getting along?"

"What do you mean?"I asked. Did he know about us?

"Are you best friends again?"

"OhThat! Yes we are" I said

"I think we should tell him" Carly said looking at me. She was the one that wanted to keep it a secret so I was okay if she wanted to tell someone.

"Okay, If you want to"

"Tell me what?" Freddie asked.

"Sam and I are together" Carly said and I sounded so good.

"What?" he seemed a little shocked "You told her?"

"I did" Carly said.

"I'm so happy for you" He said smilling to us.

"We are not telling anybody else, so please don't say anything" Carly said.

"Okay, I'm not telling anyone I promise. It's not a bad thing though"

"I know that, but people will be different around us and I need to be prepared for that" Carly said.

"Are you okay with that?" Freddie asked me

"Yes, I mean I don't care what people think, but if Carly wants to keep it a secret I'm cool with that" I said and Carly smiled at me.

"Okay if you say so" Freddie said "I'm so happy for you guys"

"Thank you Freddie" Carly said.

"So let's make iCarly" I said and we started the rehearsal I was so happy Carly was finally my girlfriend and I loved everything about it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please fell free to tell me your ideas and suggestions.**


End file.
